E294
by WhisperOfTheRose
Summary: On a planet far, far away, there is a pair of twins born, one born pure, the other demon infested. When they are born to when they will have to face off, what is it like being alienated from the rest? Summary sucks, I know. Later FrUK, PruCan, RusAme, and other pairings. Rated T for swearing.
1. Prologue

**Hiya! It's me, Rosie! So, I am a little different, da? Well, I have some announcements. Okay, Mattie? Can you say the first one?**

**Can: Uh… :blushes: Well, Rosie and Rosa aren't Rosie's REAL names. They are characters she made up. She won't tell you her real name, because, she doesn't want stalkers. Rosie is the personification of what she is like at home/with her friends. Rosa is the personification of her at school. **

**Thanks, Mattie! Gilbo, would you do the honors of saying the next one? **

**Pru: Of COURSE the Awesome me will! So, Whisper(I will be referred to as that!) has discontinued her Naruto stories. Why? Because she found Hetalia, and figured out that it is more awesome then Naruto!**

**:Sweat drop: Riiiiight, Gilbert. Uh, France, can you do the next one?**

**Fra: Oh, of COURSE mon cherie! Whisper's friend is getting a fanfic account! While they will be writing many stories with similar pairings, she likes UsUk. FrUK. Nuff said.**

**Thanksies, Frannie~! Spain, I think you would like to deliver this message?**

**Spa: Sí~! So, mi amiga Whisper is taking Spanish~! While it might not be perfect, she is trying hard, and now has an A in class~! So, she will be writing some of my lines in Spanish :D.**

**Yup, so, on with the story!**

* * *

A long ways away from Earth, several Lunar Years(1) away, was a planet. Now, this was not just any planet, oh no. This other planet, which the inhabitants dubbed E294, was special, in many ways. Unlike Earth, this planet had no star to revolve around, instead it generated heat from its core, thus the weak telescopes on Earth were useless. Also, it had more gravity then the massive black hole in the center of the galaxy, and somehow managed to keep from squishing its inhabitants. Lastly, its inhabitants weren't like its little sister, Earth's. Oh no, they were very special. Nekos, werewolves, vampires, witches, demons, you name it, lived right here. Also, they were much more technically advanced then the Earthlings. Sadly, this type of intelligence came at a price. You see, they don't have a god, but more they follow the Archangels. All of the Archangels gave to the people of E294 something, in trade for another thing. Gabriel gave infinite wisdom, Michael gave good health, Raphael gave good harvest, Uriel gave protection, Raguel gave them the water, salt and fresh, Remiel gave light, and Saraqael gave them the children. Of course, if there are the Archangels, there are the counterparts. They were called the Seven Deadlies. Luxuria was lust, Gluttire was gluttony, Avaritia was greed, Socordia was sloth, Ira was wrath or anger, Invidia was envy, and Superbia was pride. Gluttony had a few smaller person-demons(2), Praepropere, Laute, Nimis, Ardenter, Studiose, and Forente. As I had said before, the Archangels asked for only one thing in return. A young child, who the Seven Deadlies work hadn't touched. Not in a sacrifice, but to be casted off from the rest of society. These children would do many things that they aren't to tell, but when they reach the age of 19, they will be brought back into the society and will have to find their Soul Mate. Male or female, after they find their one and only, they will have a baby. That baby will be the next leader of a secret council watched under the eye of the Great Seven. Many people wonder what the council is, and Gabriel will give them infinite knowledge on everything but this. But, if the child born without sin has a twin, the twin will be just the opposite. He will be made of all evil, and will be casted off the Castle under the Black Forest. The castle is a place where the twin will be married off to the king's son, to be the next queen, even if it is a boy. Since this happens rarely, the towns needn't worry. It only happens about every 400 years or so. But, those 400 years are up, so this next person, that everyone calls a Gaurdian, will be born with a twin, and the king, which his follower's call General Winter, has something planned with the Gaurdian and its twin.

* * *

**So, that is the prologue! (So long! T.T) So, this is to clear some questions,**

**(1) A Lunar Year is the equivalent to about 500 Light Years. **

**(2) Person-demons are demons close to a Seven Deadly, but are a smaller branch. Person is short for personal, so, it is like, a personal demon everyone has. Let's take the person-demon Laute for example, someone has this if they eat food that is too expensive for how much they eat. So yeah. **

**HAHA! I have the Seven Capital Sins, or the Seven Deadly Sins, personifications. Yes, they will be important. If you want to join the Council, you have to face your Personal Seven Deadly. If you fall for their trick, they take your soul. Happens more often than not. That is the prologue, and right now I am working on Chapt. 1! Also, the names for the Seven Deadlies is what they are in Latin, so lust in Latin is Luxuria. Bye~!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been able to update, but I'll tell you those excuses in the afterthought.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, the Archangels, or anything previously mentioned. I do own the story, though.**

Matthew Williams sighed, milling around his small tower. I was pretty much all he knew. He lived here since… forever. The only memory he had of the outside world was a vision of a boy who looked similar to him. Matthew himself was a slender boy, with piercing violet-blue eyes and blonde wavy locks resting at the nape of his neck, an unruly piece of hair sticking up in a small loop. The boy in his memory had darker blonde with hair resting right under his ears. He had piercing blue eyes, not unlike the colour of the sky, and a cowlick stubbornly sticking up.

The teen sighed, and walked to one of the only places he was allowed into in the old castle. Taking a lit candle, the blonde walked up to large doors, taking a step into the dark, stuffy room. When Matthew walked in, he quickly turned on the oil lanterns lining the walls, making it easier to see then the small flame on the candle.

He closed his eyes, and smiled. This place was his haven, away from prophecies, evil, fate, anything stressing him. Since as long as he could remember, the Archangels had trained him to the peak of his powers. He was the Guardian, protector of the Light Stone, a fragment of the God Stone. The Dark Castle had the other known fragment, the Dark Stone. The other four stones, the Sun Stone, Moon Stone, Life Stone and Death Stone are now just a distant memory, one both sides were fearful to approach. From what he knew, the next queen was the guardian of the Dark Stone.

Quickly walking down the aisle, he got to the end, second to last bookcase. He had been here so long; he had almost read all the books in library. Sighing, he picked up the book he was almost done with, and began reading at the desk in the corner.

~~LiNeBrEaK~~

"Matthew!" a voice called from outside the library, startling the blonde. Matthew slowly got up, put his book he had just finished, and walked to the door. He smiled.

"Hi Uriel. Training time?" He guessed, soft voice seeming to echo down the long corridor. The Archangel smiled.

"Yes. But, today our training will be a little different than usual. A very important conference is coming up, as is a special day. I will tell you why they are important while we are walking." Uriel said, taking Matthew down the usual corridor to the outdoor training center, a place they seldom went to. "This conference is important, because, we, including the deities and the High Court, will be meeting with the inhabitants of the Dark Castle." Matthew gasped. "Yes, this is the first time, since we created E294. Also, coming up is the end of your training, so you need to be ready." He said, finishing as they walked out into the crisp autumn afternoon.

All the trees surrounding the field were pretty shades of browns, reds, yellows, and oranges. Sadly, none of the leaves ever came in, because there was a force field around the clearing, as to keep any intruders out, but also keep the inhabitants in.

Matthew sighed, and quickly put on his training outfit, a white cotton shirt with black silk pants with leather boots up to his knees. When he was ready, he turned to the clearing, to see the rest of the Archangels. The blonde smiled at them.

"Matthew, welcome." Gabriel says, voice deep and smooth, like liquid chocolate. "Today's training will be different, as Uriel had told you."

Raquel and Saraqael turn from the group, and get out different, more complex items. Remiel came up, and put a hand on Matthew's shoulder, leading him to a maze, he guessed about 30 acres in all. All the Archangels, excluding Remiel, who still had his arm on the blonde's shoulder, grabbed some stuff from the pile Raquel and Saraqael made.

"This maze is very complex, and you must use the power of the stone to lead you." Remiel explained. "The Archangels, excluding me, and some deities will be hiding throughout the maze, blocking ways so you have to fight them." He then vanished, and Matthew took a step in. He closed his eyes, and focused his energy on his stone, while keeping a watch around him. He slowly started forward, taking a sharp right about nine feet in. A while later, he comes to the first blocker.

It was a faerie named Aurum, the gardener, smiled sweetly at him. Suddenly, vines started going for him. Matthew cast Block, effectively killing the oncoming vines, and threw a fire spell at her, which she dodged. While Aurum started summoning birds, he saw her take her attention away from protecting herself, and threw a water spell at her. Taken off guard, the faerie fell, wings sopping wet.

It went on like that for a while, until he beat everyone except for Gabriel. Finally, almost three hours since he entered the maze, He saw Gabriel up ahead. He was fitted in golden armor, a sterling silver blade in his hand. Matthew thought for a moment, a plan forming. He said a chant under his breath, and motioned for his copy to appear behind Gabriel. Then, he walked out.

He quickly dodged the sound arrow that shot at him when he walked out. Then, he formulated a light spear in his hand, and threw it at Gabriel. He dodged to the side, and the blonde's doppelgänger grabbed it, and hid back in his hiding place. Next, Gabriel shot a blast of boiling water at Matthew, who quickly dodged, letting the water hit the plant behind him. Quickly, Matthew made a shadow orb, the blackness swirling inside. As quick as he could, he motioned to his double, dodging a poison cloud. The other blonde threw the light spear to Matthew, who caught it, and quickly threw a shot of water at Gabriel, disorienting the man so Matthew could pierce the light through the orb. Suddenly, a large implosion happened, leaving a spear that as half shadows and half light. As quickly as he could, he threw the spear at Gabriel, hitting him in the abdomen. Gabriel vanished, and the two blondes became one again.

Finally, when Matthew came out of the maze, everyone he fought was waiting for him. Gabriel smiled. "Good job, Guardian. Now, you may rest, because we are meeting the Dark Court tomorrow."

Matthew smiled, bowed, and left after uttering a quick goodbye. The blonde rushed around his room putting an outfit together for tomorrow, took a bath, and went back to the library.

He smiled, and reached for the next book on the shelf. But, when he pulled it, the book didn't slide out. Instead, it lay on its spine, and the bookcase swung open, revealing a hidden room behind it. When Matthew cautiously walked in, he right away saw two books. One had a black cover with white captions, and the other had just the opposite. The black book had 古代の呪文(1) on the cover, and the other had保護者(2).

Matthew quickly grabbed the books, and ran out of the room, closing the secret door behind him. He ran back to his room, and turned on his reading lamp. He cautiously took the white book, and opened to the first page.

_The Guardians are the peacekeepers of the world, Guardians of the Sun, Life, and Light Stones, the counterparts guarded by the Dark Queen. Every 40 years, a new one will be born, parents dying or dead before they are discovered to be Guardian. But, every 400 years, The Guardian will have a twin. That twin will be the next Dark Queen, regardless of sex. _

_The Dark Court is filled with the creatures of the night, Dark Angels, vampires, werewolves, you name it. But, The Light Court will have creatures of the light, Faeries, gnomes, elementals, so on. When the right number of Guardians has been chosen, the Lasting War will begin. Unless you have the Weapons of Raiment, Spells of the Elements, and Light, Life, and Sun Stones, you will lose. _

_Now, Guardian, add your name to the list, making sure that there is an empty space. If you have a twin, the name will already be there._

Matthew blinks, and gently flips to the back of the book. Only one space left on the page. He writes his name, Matthew Williams, and looks across the page, to see a name.

Alfred Fuscus Jones(3).

**Crappy chapter is crap.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I had this almost done, and much longer, until my computer mysteriously turned off. I hadn't saved. Plus, school had been busy and I have a life after school, a very busy one. Also, my sisters have been hogging the computers, playing a very annoying, and stupid, game, so I was only able to write this today since I was sick at home with the flu. **

**(1) ****古代の呪文 ****is actually Ancient Spells in Japanese. Or, at least it is supposed to be. Google Translate cannot be trusted!**

**(2) ****保護者 ****is Guardians in Japanese. Darn you, Google Translate!**

**(3) I know it is Alfred Freedom Jones, but that would be out of character,** **да**** ? So, I looked up some Latin words (by the way, Aurum is gold in Latin) and found Fuscus, which means dark. For my story, it is fitting, ****sí****? **


	3. Chapter 2

**HOLY CRAPOLLA! I am… shocked, to say in the least. In… one? Two? Days, I got 7 messages in my email, saying people had added this story to their ****favourites and followed**** this story. THANK YOU! It means a lot, since a lot of people at school say my writing is horrid. So… in celebration, I took off part of my sleeping(after my Halloween dance) to write this next chapter. **

**HAPPY (Early) HALLOWEEN!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything else previously owned in any shape of form. I do own the story, though.**_

No. This was NOT happening. Matthew quickly flipped to the next page, just to find many things past Guardians had written. He couldn't lead an attack! He was barely 19!

Matthew let out a cry, falling to his knees before the oak desk. He had a brother. He was going to lead an ARMY in a war against light and dark. How long ago was it that he was an innocent little boy, chasing butterflies in the garden under Uriel's watch? No!

He was sobbing, when he felt Raphael's presence behind him. "Why didn't you tell me?!" He sobbed. "When were you going to tell me I had a brother, or that I was going to lead a whole army?!" Raphael sighed, placing a comforting hand around Matthew's shoulders.

"We were going to tell you tomorrow, at the meeting. Also, not many Guardians' know if they have twins, or not. Anyway, you need rest. Two representatives from each species will be there tomorrow, right there with you. Also, on the way there, I would study that spell book if I were you. It is a long way there, and some of the spells at the beginning will be good for you to know. Just keep your head high, and show them you're a confident, intelligent young man."

Matthew sighed, got up shakily, and nodded. "Okay. Just, give me some time, okay? It just overwhelmed me, that's all."

Raphael gave a small, sad smile and nodded. "Okay. Breakfast will be up at six, and we will leave at 9. The meeting won't be until twelve, okay?"

Matthew sighed, and nodded. "Okay." With that, Raphael turned, and shut the door, gently. Matthew lay down in bed, and pulled the covers over his head, being swept off into dream land.

~~LiNeBrEaK~~

Matthew woke up to a soft knocking at his door. "Come in." He said drowsily, running a hand through his messy blonde hair.

Penna, a small animal sprite, shyly walked in, holding Matthew's breakfast tray. "Uhm, hello, Mr. Wi-Williams sir, bre-breakfast is ready. " The blonde smiled at the petite brunette.

"Hello, Penna, come in. And, please, call me Matthew. Such formalities will only be used this afternoon." When he said that, his eyes darkened slightly.

She smiled. "Well, about this afternoon, I will be one of the representatives for the animal sprites. But, I am only there as the chairman for my kind. Lupus will be there as head representative."

Matthew sighed, and smiled at her, taking the tray. "Any way, thank you, Penna. Can you send Strix in? He said he would help me get everything prepared for today."

"Oh! Yes, right away Mr. Wil-I mean, Matthew." With that, Penna turned, and flitted out of there.

Matthew quickly finished his breakfast of eggs, toast, and Canadian bacon**(1)** while waiting for Strix, another animal sprite. When he came in, he was carring a large chest.

"Hello, child! How may I assist you?" Strix asked, dumping the box on the floor.

The blonde laughed. "Hi, Strix. I need you to make my outfit pop. I had something picked out, but, since this is very important, I needed your help." With that, Strix smiled a Cheshire smile, and pulled out six different shirts.

"Right away! Purple? No, drowns out your eyes. Gold? No, hides the Light Stone. Maybe… Yes!" He yelled, as he pulled out a silk white blue shirt. "Perfect! The white is an undertone, perfect for your beautiful eyes! Now, these black pants should go with this…" He said, slipping the shirt and a pair of black cotton pants on Matthew. "You look dashing! Now, so I can do a few slight changes to them so they fit you, put them on!"

The Canadian laughed, and quickly changed out of his nightwear, and into the outfit Strix had given him.

In forty minutes, the clothes were fitting, and Matthew was sitting at his small vanity in the corner of his room. Strix had opened a small jewelry box, emitting a soft, sad tune, whispering a lifetime of grief and sorrows. Matthew looks at it, transfixed. "What is that song titled?"

Strix smiled. "You can have the box, dear. All it gives me is a long time of restlessness, hatred." He said, avoiding the question. "Now, what other things shall I put on you?" he said, reaching into the box, and extracting a diamond diadem**(2)**. Strix made a sobbing type noise, almost dropping it. "Yes, this will do perfectly!" He said quickly, placing it on Matthew's head.

"Are you sure?" Matthew asked.

"Yes! Now, it is eleven-fifty-five, shouldn't you be going?"

"Oh! Yes! Anyway, thank you!" He said, as he picked up the book of spells, and ran out.

~~LiNeBrEaK~~

Matthew fidgeted, pulling the book out, and opening it to the first page.

**Lightus Enchantum- **A spell for beginners, very effective. Enchant an opponent to do your work for you.

**Lightinium Fillious- **A spell for beginners, very effective. Summon a lightning storm to blast the enemy party.

All these spells were great, just not what he was looking for. Then, he saw it.

**Demon Summoning Powers-** As a beginner, you can only summon a few demons.  
**Ryva- **A demon of the sun. Can blast the enemy party with sun rays, or heal party. Moderately effective.  
** Seri-** A demon of the sand. Summons a sand bomb or desert scream. Highly effective.

Matthew sighed, and put the book away, noticing that they were at the grand hall. He got out, head high, and followed the Archangels, who were bringing up the rear. When they got in, The Guardian saw that they were sitting according to species. Faeries, pixies, harpies, Storm Birds, Sirens, etc. Over on the Dark Court's side, it was the same. Werewolves, Vampires, Zombies, Dark Griffins, etc. Then, the Archangels and coloured creatures went out at the same time. The Seven Deadlies.

Gabriel was sitting in the middle of the Archangels, and a pinkish purple woman was sitting across from him, head of the Seven Deadlies. Luxuria. She smirked, and cleared her throat. "Welcome, one and all, to the meeting of the millennium! I am Luxuria, and I am proud to introduce our Royal family! First, we have King Winter who, sadly, lost his wife to a hunting accident." After she said that, a burly man stepped out. He had harsh ice blue eyes, and white hair the colour of snow. "After him, we have Princess Yekaterina and Princess Natalia!" Two petite girls stepped out. One had a light blonde pixie cut and, not to mention, a big chest, and the other had pale blonde hair down to her waist. They both had blue eyes. "Finally, we have Prince Ivan and his soon-to-be bride, Alfred Jones!" And, with that, two figures stepped out of the entryway. One was almost as burly as King Winter, with pale blonde hair and harsh, violet eyes. The other figure was much more petite, dark blonde. He had blue eyes, and around his neck was the Dark Stone.

Gabriel cleared his throat, quelling the cheers from the Dark Court. "Welcome, as well. I am Gabriel, leader of the Archangels, and proud to be the one to welcome our Guardian. Penna?"

Penna stood up, and flitted over to his side. "Okay, I am proud to announce, the 400,000 Guardian, and Leader of the Light Court, Matthew Williams!" With that, Penna stepped out with him and together they walked over to the seat in the front. Matthew stood up straight, feeling all eyes on him. When he got there, Penna sat down next to a willowy male animal sprite, and Matthew sat in his chair.

Gabriel cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone. "So, this meeting is about what will be happening in the future. Fates, please?

An elderly woman sitting in one of the rows between the Dark and Light Courts stood up and took a microphone. "Many millenniums have passed since I stood before the last court. I read the prophecy then, and I will read it now." She said, her garbled voice turning into one hiding millions of years of pain and sorrow. "40万後見人の後、ライトが暗い戦うことになると私達のどちらかを保存したり、私たちは暗闇の中に螺旋状に送信します。**(3)**"

Gabriel nods, and turns to the Dark Court. "Now, do you really want this war? Are you going to fight until you win this battle?"

King Winter nods. "Yes." He had a haunted voice, showing he had seen far more than anyone should. "We will fight." He smirks, and whistles. Suddenly, a black arrow shoots through the air, aiming for Matthew.

"No!" Someone yells, before a brilliant white bird flies in front of him, taking the arrow for him. The white swan, which turns back into Penna, falls into Matthew's arms. The rest of the White Court surround him, and havoc breaks loose. Spells and weapons flying through the air, the taller of the princesses takes a spell that was directed at her brother and his fiancé.

"Matthew!" Uriel shouted, suddenly appearing next to him. "We have to get out! There is a dragon waiting outside for you! I will be right behind you!" With that, Uriel pushes Matthew behind him, and starts shooting golden arrows at the Dark Court.

The Guardian didn't need any more push, as he tightened his hold on Penna, and ran. When he got out, he saw a pure white dragon waiting for him. "Hiems!" He called, starting to clib on the Dragon.

Uriel had gotten on his, and went ahead, waving for Matthew to come. While the Guardian was trying to catch up, a dark black dragon pulled up next to his, his rider none other than Alfred.

"Hello dearest Mattie." Alfred said, smirking at the smaller blonde. "Looks like we are going to be enemies from now on, yes?"

Matthew glared. "What do you want, Alfred? Shouldn't you get back to your own people? Isn't it dangerous to be talking to someone who is your enemy?"

He laughed, and smiled. "Why, yes. But, why don't you come with me? It will end this petty war, and we can rule together, brother with brother? We can get married together, and our children will grow up together."

Matthew shook his head. "No. I could never betray the Light Court. They are like my family."

Alfred's eyes darkened, and he hissed. "Blood runs thicker than water, Matthew. You should learn that. They might have taken care of you, but I am your only living family. Yes, we have cousins, but they all are distant. I will give you two options, Matthew, join us, or parish with the foolish White Court that you love and care for."

The Guardian looked his older brother in the eyes. "I will NEVER join your petty cause. All you will bring is death, destruction, and pain."

The prince laughed. "Okay, suit yourself." And with that, he thrust out his hand, a cobweb of shadows in them. Matthew gasped as it entered him. IT HURT! As Alfred flew away, he collected his breath. What was that?

**Crappy chapter is crap. But, again, THANK YOU!**

**(1) I hate bacon, and Canadian bacon is the bomb. Also, I find it fitting since Mattie is our little Canadian.**

**(2) A Diadem is like a crown or tiara, but it is a little smaller. **

**(3) It is: After the 400,000 guardian, light will fight dark and either save us, or send us spiraling into darkness, in Japanese. Again, Google Translate sucks.**

**Before I go, Penna means feather, Lupus of course means wolf, Strix means owl, Hiems means winter, and I think that's it. Also, the song playing in Strix's jewelry box is Lilium, from Elfen Lied. No lyrics.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! Its Whisper again, with another chapter of E294. Let me just say, you will get the title in the next chapter ;3 Spoilerrrrrss~!**

**I don't own Hetalia, or else PruCan, FrUK, RusAme, BelLiech(Yuri!) and others would be canon.**

A young man, no older than 21, cackled, and ran after his two friends. "Gilbert, Antonio, Francis!" they heard the old man yell, trying to chase after them. The three thieves turned the corner, and started laughing, as they caught their breath. The man in front, with blonde hair and blue eyes set down a slab of ham and a piece of bread.

"That old man's store is an easy target! He hates the police, and can never chase us!" The man behind him, with brown hair and emerald eyes smirked.

"Fusosososo! You are exactly right, Francis! Also, his grandson, who is his guard, always takes a siesta at three! Way too late for regular siestas!" He then turned to the other man. "So, Gilbert, we eating at your house? I mean, we got enough for your siblings, and Ludwig must've bought some fruits and vegetables that would go perfectly with the meat and bread!" The other man, Gilbert, rolled his eyes.

"Tonio, you mooch! Ya just wanna come over to my place so you can have some tomatoes, and not risk going to jail!" His unusual red eyes glittered in the low light, and white hair flowing slightly in the breeze.

"Yup! Now, come on!" Antonio said, running in the direction of Gilbert's small three room house. When they had gone three blocks, they already saw Gil's little sister, who is 15, talking with her best friend, Elizaveta. They both had dark brown hair, but, where Elizaveta had green eyes, Tereza had icy blue, much lighter than Gilbert's younger, and more mature, brother, Ludwig. She had her long hair back in pigtail braids, and her signature black cloak resting comfortably on her slender shoulders.

"Hi Tereza!" Gilbert yelled, waving crazily at her. She had a small smile, and waved. Tereza was usually overlooked, since she was traumatized as a child, and became mute.

Elizabeta glared at them, and shouted to Ludwig. "Hey, Luddy! The delinquents are home!" She then pulled Tereza into the house and left Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis at the mercy of Ludwig.

Gilbert smirked, and strode into the small abode. "Kesesesese, Luddy! The Awesome Me home! Did you go to the store, cause Tonio and Franny are over, and they are hungry!" He smirked, when a man with slicked back blonde hair and sky blue eyes came into the room. The man looked angry.

"Gilbert! Mrs. Karpusi called, telling me you have, yet again, stolen from her husband's store. Seriously, Gilbert, get a grip! You're twenty-one years of age! This idiocy need to end! You are going over to the store, and apologizing this instant! How would mom have felt!" The blonde, Ludwig, yelled.

Gilbert's eyes darkened. "I refuse! You aren't dad! Mom already hates me, so why should I care!?" He yelled, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Ludwig winced, seeing his flaw.

"Gilbert, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Ludwig started, getting cut off when Gilbert ran from the house, Antonio and Francis hard on his heels. "Gilbert!" he yelled.

Gilbert ran, tears streaking down his face. Ludwig KNEW talking about mom was forbidden territory. Ever since… no. He shouldn't think about it. He got to a clearing deep in the woods, finally stopping and falling to the ground. "Why?" He whispered, his fallen tears glistening on the grass. "Why did that day ever need to happen?"

Suddenly, a large shape crashed from the sky, almost crushing the defenseless albino in the clearing. Gilbert jumped up, about to fight the offending mass lying next to him. But, when he looked up, he saw a white dragon laying there, snowy white scales glistening softly in the sunlight. "What the heck?" he whispered, watching the large wings gently open, letting Gilbert clearly see the small shape curled in its clawed arms. He walked up carefully, making sure to show the large creature he meant no harm. He lightly touched the boy's shoulder, waking him.

"Wha…?" The boy said, turning to face Gilbert. The boy had soft-looking blonde hair, with a small curl sticking up. He opened his doe-like eyes to see pretty violet-blue eyes, and he was wearing a silk shirt and black cotton pants. "What… happened?" He murmured in a soft voice. "Where am I? Who are you?" He sat up, but quickly doubled back over, holding his stomach, obviously in pain. "Owww!"

Gilbert quickly helped the boy lay down again, softly petting the boy's feather soft hair. "Well, you fell out of the sky on a freaking dragon, if that's what you mean." Gilbert murmured to the boy, still softly stroking his hair. "As for where you are, you are in the woods surrounding Montea, a small town on the continent of Dawn. I am Gilbert Beilshmidt, older brother to mentally scarred Tereza Jaroslav, and stick-up-the-arse Ludwig. Now, if I may ask, what is your name, and where are you from?"

The blonde sat up, with the help of the albino. "Well, Mr. Beilshmidt, I am Matthew Williams, and I live in the Castle in the Clouds." The Canadian, Matthew, murmured, still holding his stomach. The silverette's eyes widened.

"The Castle in the Sky? You are the Guardian?" He asked, accidentally jostling the poor blonde.

"Yes. Now, if you don't mind, can you help me and my dragon, Hiems, back? The Archangel's must be very worried, since I was right behind them." With that, Matthew started to struggle to his feet.

"Here, let me help you, Mattie." Gilbert said, scooping Matthew into his arms. He jumped onto the dragon's back, the Guardian snuggled securely in his arms. When the dragon started ascending into the sky, Francis and Antonio ran into the clearing, Ludwig following close behind. They, of course, didn't see the dragon, but Gilbert saw them, and a small, sad smile crossed his face.

After about five minutes, a large castle loomed high above them, casting a large shadow over the two. When the giant creature landed, several people rushed out of the palace to greet them.

"Matthew!" a man with brown hair cried, sweeping the young blonde into his arms. "Where have you been?! When you didn't come back from the meeting, we thought you had died!"

Matthew smiled, and patted his back, which signaled to Gilbert that he was just a friend. "Sorry, Uriel. Alfred stopped me, and tried to get me on their side. When I refused, he sent a little darkness into me, but it has cleared. Then, Gilbert here found me near Montea."

Another male stepped forward, sighing. "Matthew, since you have finished your training, I suppose it is time for you to learn what all this is about." Gabriel looked at Gilbert. "Since he saved you this time, I suppose we can keep him. He can be your personal guard." He turned, and the albino and blonde followed him into the castle.

He went down the hall, to an unmarked door. "This will have all your answers. If you need, I will be in the meeting room, discussing future plans with the other Archangels." With that, he shut the door, leaving Gilbert and Matthew in there, a small bookcase, an oil lamp, and a couch the only furniture occupying the small space.

The younger looked around, and then grabbed a book from the bookcase. "Grab one, this will take a while."

~~An Hour and Several Books Later…~~

Matthew gasped, pulling Gilbert out of the book on different species of plants, animals, and Supernaturals living on E294. "Matt? What's wrong?"

Matthew looked up, eyes wide. "We weren't the first." He whispered, confusion clear in his eyes.

**So, what do you think? Crappy chapter is crap, I know. I wrote this three times, coming up with this! DX Sorry, school is a bitch. **

**EXCUSES TIME!: I had a giant test in History(Fail Test=No pass) Had to write a poem for writing, I will be a freshman next year, College thoughts, My future, etc.**

**(UNREALATED TOPIC) My friends and I were sitting in lunch, and this girl was calling my friend (Romano) her bitch, so I turn to her, and say, "She Ain't Yo Bitch!" My friends and I find it hilarous, since it was the first time I swore, and acted 'ghetto'. Sooo, yeah.**


	5. Chapter 4

**See? After two months I update. I am so sorry guys. All of you who stuck around are almost as awesome as Prussia. And when I do update, it is rushed, choppy, and crap. I feel like a complete and total idiot.**

**Well, enjoy?**

* * *

Matthew looked up at Gilbert, eyes wide and mouth agape. "Gilbert." He whispered. "We are not the only ones."

Gilbert quickly walked over, and took the book from the blonde's hands. Sure enough, in small handwriting, sat a small, yet somehow endless, paragraph.

_This is our 294th try. The Black Court always wins. They always somehow corrupt our savior. Our first Guardian, Manishtushu, was finally brought to us. Of course, his brother, Rimush, was born and married the king of the Dark Court. Hopefully our 400,000th guardian won't turn to darkness, as all 193 before have. They are our only hope._

Gilbert quickly went back to his book, and flipped to the very end. In the same handwriting, sat a small paragraph about something called Earth.

Before he was able to read it, though, Gabriel came in. "Matthew, Gilbert." He murmured, beckoning them out of the vast library. "I need to tell you something, before you read anymore." He brought them up two flights of stairs to Mattie's room. They all took a seat, and the eldest one sighed.

"Okay, before I tell you the story, I want you to promise me that you WON'T freak out, okay?" he said, shifting his eyes from Matthew to Gilbert. When they nodded, he cleared his throat. "Okay, so, E294 is short for Earth 294. Earth was a test that the Highest Up created, trying to create a perfect world. Sadly, the darkness and hate in the hearts of those living on Earth became the Seven Deadlies. They quickly took over, and that made us have to release our hold on Earth. Then, we made Earth 2, or E2. All this went the same, until the Highest Up died after E100 fell to the Black Court. After his rule came to an end, we Archangels decided to split the power between us. We decided to make the God Stone, which held the power of our dead Highest Up. Sadly, the stone broke, and the Death Crystal, The Life Crystal, the Sun Crystal, and the Moon Crystal were lost. However, we still had the Light Crystal, but the Black Court had the Dark Crystal. To try and become more powerful than us, the Dark Court made the opposite, the Demon Stone. This one broke into the Humanity Crystal, the Demonic Crystal, the Zeus Crystal, the Hades Crystal, the Forgiveness Crystal, and the Sin Crystal." Gabriel slowly brought a box out of his coat pocket. It wasn't very big, and had a symbol of two hands folded engraved into the smooth wood. "The 200,000th Guardian found this. It is the Forgiveness Crystal, but we weren't able to open it, since he wasn't strong enough."

Matthew took the box, and closed his eyes. After a little bit, a white light comes from the hands engraved on the box, bathing the room with a strange, artificial light. Suddenly, the light goes out, and the top pops off. Gabriel shakily takes a small crystal out. It was an exact replica of the one resting around the blonde's neck, except that this one was black, and the one he had was white.

"This is the Forgiveness Crystal." Gabriel said, and passed the Crystal to Matthew. Then, he walks towards the door. "Go and research more." he said, turning around. "I am calling the Committee in for an emergency meeting." With that, he turned and left.

Gilbert turned to Matthew. "Shall we go?" he asked, holding out his hand. The blonde took it, and they ran back to the hidden library. Matthew grabbed a small book from the shelf, and opened it. Suddenly, a bright flash of light comes from the book, and a rather large hologram of Alfred stands on the pages of the book. "Hello, brother!" he cries, and smirks. Another figure morphs next to him. It was the Prince of Shadows, Ivan Braginsky.

Matthew glared. "What do you want, Alfred?" he hissed, hands balling into fists.

The hologram pouts. "What, I can't see my brother?" he gets cocky, and asks, "So, have you thought about my offer yet? We can give you so much more than the Archangels can."

The younger blonde glares. "I will never come to you! You are an idiot if you think I will forgive you for killing Penna!" Matthew quickly closes the book, and throws it on the table. Suddenly, a knock comes on the door. Strix walks in, the same small jewelry box under his arm.

"Your majesty, please have the box. There is something important in your mission inside it." The small sprite whimpered, looking very sad.

Matthew nods, and wordlessly takes the small box from him. Strix turned into an owl, and flew away, very fast.

He gently opens the box, the same sad, low tune playing. A small, yet beautiful ring sat there, along with a small necklace with a small key on it. A letter sat under it, reading,

_Dear Whoever,_

_This key is the key to my heart. Keep it safe. If anyone in the Black Court finds it, we will lose. _

_Strix_

Matthew looks confused, until a single shot rings around the castle. Running upstairs, Matthew falls to his feet, seeing Strix laying there, gun laying a few feet away, a werewolf standing there. Gabriel and Uriel take the man, as the blonde takes Gilbert upstairs, into Strix's room.

Upon walking into the small room, Matthew looks around, having put the necklace and ring on before the werewolf came. Nothing looked suspicious. The small bed was made, and a lamp with a small pile off books lay on one of the nightstands, while a few pictures and a small stone thing lay on the other. The vanity was a little cluttered, but the closet was nice and organized. What could Strix have been talking about?

* * *

**The next chapter will, hopefully, be better. It will focus more on France, Spain, and Germany, who are out looking for Prussia. Again guys, I am soo sorry for taking so long to update.**

**Thanks to:**

**Bleachedwolfrest, ChibChib, Herr Benzedrine, MikaBlueStar323, PastaKolCheeseburgr-San, RAINBOWwORLD5678, Sora Moto, TarrelYoukai, hetaliafangirl25, kuroiyou63, and xXguiltyXx for following, and**

**AwesomeBrit223, MikaBlueStar323, RAINBOWwORLD5678, TarrelYoukai, Xaria and Gelace amd Dreampaw, hetaliafangirl25, and xXguiltyXx for putting this on your favorites**

**You are all awesome as Prussia in my book.**


	6. Note

~~IMPORTANT! MUST READ!~~

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in forever, but the forever will have to go on more. I haven't been feeling well lately, depression and all that.

Plus, I have been very confused lately. I am at the age where I question pretty much everything, and I have been. I have been questioning things A LOT.

But, I'll do something I have wanted to do.

naples19. deviantart

It's my best friend's DeviantArt. I think she needs more love.

YOU'RE WELCOME ROMA! /shot/

I am so sorry, but I'll see you later.


End file.
